Applicants claim, under 35 U.S.C. .sctn.119, the benefit of priority of the filing date of Feb. 4, 1992, of a German application, copy attached, Serial Number P 42 03 073.0, filed on the aforementioned date, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.